The Eternal Balance
by Idiot with a keyboard
Summary: An elvish mage discovers an ancient power in the sewers of Varrock which could upset the balance of Runescape forever. Chapter 2 up.
1. A ranger

_A/N: Hello! I'm idiot with a keyboard, and this is my RS fanfic! It's not much, but I hope you like it! And remember to review! _This is thought_ Oh and F1re0wnz, if you're reading this please come back ____ I've got no one to talk to on Runescape..._

Gielinor, the land of Runescape. Where to start? Wizards, warriors, rangers, cooks, slayers, fishermen, smiths, miners, merchants and many more populate this land. They all have a common goal: they seek fame and/or fortune. From killing dragons to cooking sharks, the people of Gielinor all work hard to earn their keep. Even the beggars work hard, living off what some kind soul can spare from his overflowing bank. This is a story of a certain mage, as he discovers a power which could upset the balance of Runescape forever...

"Alright," said Slipknot8832, placing 600,000 coins in the palm of the Varrock merchants hand. "I'll take the Mud Staff" The merchant smiled as he passed the heavy, mud splattered piece of wood to the elf. Slipknot8832 swung it round and leant on it in the classic mage pose. His elvish ears picked up a noise and he swung round. There was an overturned cart, with splattered lobsters all over the floor. In the middle of the carnage was a very confused female human ranger in blue dragon hide. A fisherman was on his knees, and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. "MY LOBSTERS!!" he screeched. He got up and turned to the dazed ranger. "YOU STUPID NOOB!" His yelled, his face screwed up in rage. The elf walked over to the merchant. "Calm down sir. You are getting worked up over nothing." He said in a calm voice. "NOTHING?? THAT WAS 200 FREAKIN' K WORTH OF LOBSTERS! NOW I'M RUINED!" The merchant was still very angry. He pulled an adamant mace from somewhere in his clothing. "I'M GONNA SMASH YOUR HEAD IN!" He ran toward the ranger, who was still dazed from the impact. Slipknot8832 quickly drew 3 astral runes, 2 cosmic runes, 1 law rune and a nature rune from his colourful robes, and green energy gathered at his fingertips. He muttered a few words in the language of magic and shot out his free hand. The merchant was unable to move. "Sorry sir," Said the elf, his green elvish eyes really showing pity for having to use freezing magic on an innocent, "But I have to stop you from doing something you will regret."Some guards quickly jumped into action, taking the still angry merchant away somewhere where he could calm down. The elf walked over to the ranger and helped her up. "What happened there?" asked Slipknot8832. "He he, pretty elfey..." Said the ranger, still hurt quite badly from the impact. Slipknot drew 3 astral runes, 3 law runes, and a blood rune from his robe, and muttered more magic words. There was a glow, and the ranger felt better. "Uhhh... that's better... Hey wait are you a Lunar Mage?" Said the ranger, now restored to her usual, intelligent state. "Yeah, I am" "How did you freeze him? As far as I know, lunar mages don't have combat spells." "I used Spellbook Swap." The ranger gasped. Spellbook Swap was a legendary spell- the hardest spell to cast in all of Guthix's green earth. "Wha- what magic level are you?"She stuttered. Slipknot8832 paused. Should I tell her? That I'm actually more powerful than Zezima? **NAH, JUST LIE! **"My magic level is 99." He lied. "Wow..." replied the ranger. "So what is your name?" Said the elf, helping the awestruck ranger up. "F1re0wnz, sir." Replied the ranger politely. Slipknot8832 laughed. "Please, call me Slipknot8832! Now, you look like you could do with a drink." He said, taking his new friend to the Blue moon inn, near the edge of town.

_A/N: Well what did you think? Review, and no flames about me or the game please. Next chapter should be up by next Sunday (Or ASAP if I get an idea!), if I don't get sidetracked._


	2. Into the darkness

_A/N: Chapter 2 is up hooray! And A Large Nuclear Warhead, I did find the RS names a little awkward myself. So F1re0wnz has changed to Fireownz and Slipknot8832 has changed to Slipknot. Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me to know that someone is actually reading this junk. And I like lunars too :) Slipknot8832 is a fictional name for all I know but my account has lunars._

Slipknot stared into the highly fizzy wizards mind bomb. Fireownz sat next to him, a beer in her hands. Like a true ranger, she wanted the frothy ale, or nothing. The elf smiled as she downed the pint in a few gulps. "That's better!" she said, a wide grin on her face. "So what happened back there with the cart?" he asked, taking a small sip of the potent mix in front of him. "Well, I'd just come back from Mortanyia. You know how much that place drains you, right?" Slipknot nodded, and wrinkled his nose at the thought of that foul place. "Well, I'd been in the swamp, and I was really tired. That merchant was thundering along behind me, yelling something about being rich and er... I thought I heard something about party hats... well anyways, I couldn't get out of his way quick enough, and he crashed right into me. Damn well hurt too." She looked at Slipknot as if seeing him for the first time. "What's a young elf doing here in Varrock? Shouldn't you be frolicking around in Tirannwn?" "Elves don't 'frolic around,' Fireownz. And I'm not that young." Replied the elf indignantly. "Sure, but you're dodging the question. Why are you in this place?" Fireownz replied, calm as ever. Yet again the elf paused. "I'm er... an adventurer. Yeah, an adventurer. I came here a few years ago seeking my fortune." Fireownz looked him up and down. "By the looks of those Infinity robes, you succeeded in making your fortune." "Yeah, thanks." Said the elf. Many people noticed the colourful robes. Most of those people were beggars, and when they saw him they thought one thing: Money. Slipknot turned back to his drink, and took another small sip. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. Looked like- he turned round to see it. "Ahh." The elf said as a smile crept onto his face. "What?" replied Fireownz, her hand quickly jerking to her bone crossbow. "There's no need for that. He 's an old friend of mine." Slipknot replied, pointing to a warrior in gleaming, well kept rune armour, with a poisoned dragon dagger and a rune scimitar on his belt. The warrior noticed the elf pointing at him and came over. "'Ello Shlipknot me ole mate!" he slurred, obviously drunk out of his skull. "An' what would you be wannin' wivv ole Coltimosh?" "Coltimos my friend, you are way to drunk for us to talk. Here," he turned to the innkeeper. "How's about a room for my drunken friend here?" "20gp to you sir." The mage took out 20gp from the inside of his robe and handed it to the innkeeper. The innkeeper smiled and helped Coltimos up to his room.

Meanwhile, a being sitting in the corner noticed the exchange of gold between the innkeeper and the mage, and got a sense there was much, much more on the elf's person. He pulled his Menaphite headgear on over his tanned features. The thieves' guild would be eating tonight. He walked out into the city, which was lit by the setting sun and a few torches. He walked through the darkened back alleys, and stopped outside Aubury's Rune Shop. Two muggers where loitering around. He walked over to them. "What'd you get?" He asked, looking the two humans up and down like a lord might do to a peasant who has just insulted him. "Couple noobs came past 'ere today. Got two bronze medium helms and a bronze short sword. 52gp at the most." One replied. The Menaphite snarled at him and he put his arms up in case his cruel master tried to hit him. But the mugger was surprised at the fact he felt no impact. He lowered his arms and saw the desert thug smiling. "Wha-" "There's an elf in the city," Said the Menaphite. The two muggers growled, since none of the lowlife scum who hung around in the back alleys of Varrock liked the high and mighty elves. "He's rich, for all we know. He certainly dresses rich. Full infinity." The muggers gasped at the mention of such rich clothes. 

5,000,000gp at least... "And he has the aura of someone much, much richer. We must alert the guild master. This could make us rich beyond our wildest dreams!" The muggers had always had dreams like this. A house! A real life house! They'd be able to walk, nay, ride on horseback to the grand exchange in elegant clothing to make bids on stuff they'd only dreamed about! They could go to places they thought they would never see with their own eyes! They could be real adventurers, rather than scraping a living off bronze items salvaged from the broken bodies of the weak! There were so many things... "You're right! The guild master would be very interested in this elf!" "Then we must go." The three thieves ran as fast as they could in the direction of the guild master's place...

"So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?" Asked Fireownz. "Dunno. You can sleep in my room, I'm not tired. I need a walk." Replied Slipknot, before he walked out into the night air. The elf looked around. There weren't many people there, apart from a few PKers, wearing dark robes with their hoods pulled over their faces. The mage didn't like PKers, but he knew that now was not the time to start a fight. He made a circle on the ground out of chalk, and sat cross legged in the center. He opened up a Spellbook, read a few words, and disappeared. One PKer looked up. "Hmmm, coulda sworn there was an elf mage there just now." He said. "Naah," replied another PKer "It's just your imagination. You've had too many superattacks."

The mage found himself on Lunar Isle. "Perfect" he said, and changed his spellbook at the astral altar. He felt the lunar energy leave him as he prayed to the elvish goddess Seren. He got up and pulled a few runes out of his colourful robes. "ASHONAI VARROCK!" he yelled, his words dripping with magic. His arms were pulled out as a purple orb engulfed him and he felt his body leave the mysterious island.

But Slipknot did not find himself in Varrock Square, where he had expected to go. The magic which causes teleportation to appear in the correct places in the Abyss had been damaged by a rather large demon. Whilst lunar teleportation revolved around Lunar Isle, normal teleportation could not operate with the power turned off.

To describe the effect of this, the mage fell straight through the floor of Varrock square (as if there was nothing there) and into the smelly sewers below. The PKer saw this, and shook his head. "Super Owner is right, I need to drink less..." he thought to himself.

Thankfully for Slipknot, he landed on some floor which didn't smell bad, and didn't ruin his clothes. "What the hell?" He yelled, "Why am I in the sewers?" No one answered the poor elf. "Oh well, better get back to the surface." **THAT WAY**. He walked off. But unfortunately for him, the direction he was being lead did not lead to the way out, or even to a dead end. It lead to something much worse...

_A/N: Chapter up next Sunday (English time)._


End file.
